Bitch
Bitch by Meredith Brooks is featured in The Hurt Locker, Part One, the fourth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Sue. Becky states how Sue is one badass, crazy, super-bitch. Sue agrees, and begins to sing Bitch. She walks out of the auditorium, to the hallway, with a fire extinguisher, harassing students with it. She appears in Rachel’s drawer, in Jane’s locker, moving things around in Emma’s office, smashing the astronomy classroom with a baseball bat, and licking Rachel’s food. Finally, she walks to her office, with Becky and her inmate secretary singing back-up and she sits down on her principal's seat as the camera shifts down to show the 'Principal' name-plate changed to say “BITCH.” Lyrics Sue: I hate the world today You're so good to me I know, but I can't change Tried to tell you but you Look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath Innocent and sweet Yesterday I cried You must have been relieved To see the softer side I can understand how You'd be so confused I don't envy you I'm a little bit of everything All rolled into one I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way So take me as I am This may mean you'll Have to be a stronger man Rest assured that when I Start to make you nervous And I'm going to extremes Tomorrow I will change And today won't mean a thing I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way Just when you think you've got me figured out The season's already changin' I think it's cool, you do what you do And don't try to save me I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way I'm a bitch, I'm a tease I'm a goddess on my knees When you hurt, when you suffer I'm your angel undercover I've been numb, I'm revived Can't say I'm not alive You know I wouldn't want it any other way Uuh-ohh, uuh-ohh, ooh Uuh-ohh, uuh-ohh, ooh Uuh-ohh, uuh-ohh, ooh Uuh-ohh, uuh-ohh, ooh Trivia * This is Sue Sylvester's last ever solo on the show. Gallery Bitchcoverart.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.22.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.22.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.22.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.20.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.20.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.21.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.20.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.20.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.20.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.20.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.20.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 7.20.14 pm.png Tumblr njlfg7ACyo1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr njlfg7ACyo1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr njlfg7ACyo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr njlfg7ACyo1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr njlfg7ACyo1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr njlfg7ACyo1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr njlfg7ACyo1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr njlfg7ACyo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester Category:Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker